starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress foi uma Jedi Negra e uma das operativas sensitivas à Força de Conde Dookan. Como criança, ela foi treinada como uma Jedi em seu planeta natal Rattatak por Ky Narec, mas ela cedeu à raiva quando seu mestre foi morto, e assim começando o caminho do lado negro. Após ter pego o sabre de luz de seu mestre morto em adição ao dela, ela começou a assassinar todos os senhores de guerra de seu planeta. Eventualmente, suas ações chamaram a atenção de Conde Dookan, e após um teste de suas abilidades, ela se tornou uma Comandante da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ventress se encontrou várias vezes com ambos Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi, mas após ter sofrido um ferimento grave de Skywalker, ela se cansou de lutar e desapareceu na galáxia. Biografia Começo da vida de Komari Vosa de Dookan.]] Ventress nasceu no planeta Rattatak, um planeta onde a matança violenta ocorria diariamente. O planeta primitivo estava longe das fronteiras da República, e era governado por brutais senhores de guerra que constantemente batalham pela dominação. Um senhor de guerra chamado Osika Kirske assassinou os pais de Asajj quando ela ainda era muito jovem. Um jovem Jedi chamado Ky Narec veio à este mundo abandonado. Tendo sido tirado do Conselho Jedi, Narec descobriu Asajj e levou-a para ser treinada sozinho, pois ela era forte com a Força. Os dois se tornaram heróis depressa, derrotando muitos senhores de guerra, terminando guerras, e unindo exércitos até que Kirske conspirou com os senhores de guerra restantes para acabar com eles. Eles conseguiram matar Narec antes ele terminasse o treinamento de Asajj. Como resultado, ela tinha as habilidades de um Jedi combinadas com um talento incrível com a Força. Ela nunca controlou sua fúria, e quando seu mestre foi morto, ela desenvolveu um ódio pela República que tinha abandonado seu mentor e tinha ignorado as atrocidades cometidas em Rattatak. A raiva de Asajj abasteceu seu poder, e ela conseguiu uma posição de autoridade no mundo sem lei de Rattatak. Ela derrotou e prendeu a maioria dos senhores de guerra restantes, inclusive Osika Kirske, quem ela eventualmente matou. Ela tornou-se melhor que quaisquer dos combatentes monstruosos nos jogos gladiatórios que estavam sempre ocorrendo no planeta. Assim que as Guerras Clônicas começaram, o Conde Dookan veio a Rattatak, para procurar outro soldado para o exército separatista. Mas o que ele achou era muito mais promissor. .]] O talento e a determinação de Ventress impressionaram Dookan. O líder carismático da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes pôde recrutar a jovem guerreira atraindo-a por sua raiva contra os Jedi e a República. Dookan afirmou tudo o que Ventress disse sobre os Jedi terem perdido sua ética e convicção. Ventress provou as habilidades dela desafiando Dooku a um duelo. Dookan ganhou a competição, mas, mesmo assim, ele convidou Ventress a unir-se à Confederação como sua protegida pessoal. Embora Ventress quisesse ser uma Sith, ela não recebeu treinamentos de Sith. Enquanto Dookan ajudou-a a afiar seus talentos, ele não lhe ensinou nenhum conhecimento Sith. As suas habilidades eram rastros de um treinamento Jedi incompleto junto com suas próprias técnicas. Sua raiva lhe concedeu poderes adicionais. A nova face da guerra frame|Ventress Ventress provou ter uma grande inteligência militar, e Dookan fez dela uma comandante no exército Separatista. Uma de suas primeiras tarefas era impedir uma reunião entre o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu e um grupo de Jedi dissidente. Dookan não teve nenhum sentimento de culpa quando explorou e mentiu para Asajj para que ela realizasse seus desejos. Ele lhe falou que Windu era responsável pelo abandono de seu antigo Mestre Jedi, Ky Narec. Asajj confrontou Windu na lua de Ruul, e foi forçada a fugir da briga, e Windu percebeu que uma nova ameaça para os Jedi havia surgido. Asajj comandou, ao lado de Durge, o exército Separatista em uma missão de soltar uma arma química mortal na lua colonial Gungan de Ohma-D'un. Foi um teste da arma para saber se funcionaria contra os soldados clones da República. Asajj e Durge tiveram que fugir daquela lua de Naboo, mas eles tinham provado ser oponentes formidáveis para os Jedi. Obsessão O General Obi-Wan Kenobi seguiu Asajj ao planeta de desenvolvimento da arma química, em Queyta. Asajj foi atarefada pelo conde Dookan para oferecer à Kenobi uma chance de se unir aos Separatistas, mais uma vez, mas o Jedi recusou. Quatro meses depois da Batalha de Geonosis, Asajj uniu-se à luta em Muunilinst onde as tropas clônicas da República atacaram as fábricas de droide na sede do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. O caçador de recompensas Durge controlou a batalha na terra, e Asajj batalhou no espaço. Suas incríveis habilidades de pilotagem chamaram a atenção de Anakin Skywalker, o Padawan que estava conduzindo as naves de guerra. Apesar dos avisos de seu mestre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin seguiu Asajj até a quarta lua do planeta Yavin, sem saber que estava sendo atraído para uma armadilha. thumb|left|240px|[[Anakin Skywalker derrota Ventress em Yavin 4.]] Anakin continuou sua perseguição, ajudado por soldados clones. Usando a Força, Asajj derrotou os clones, e então, começou um duelo de sabres de luz com Anakin. Asajj provou ser um desafio para o lendário Escolhido. Para derrotá-la, Anakin precisou deixar que a raiva o dominasse. Em um contra-ataque furioso, o jovem Skywalker atacou Ventress, que caiu de uma altura imensa. Achando que ela estava morta, Anakin seguiu para Coruscant e contou à seu mestre sobre a vitória. Mais tarde, Anakin duelou novamente com Ventress, que havia sido salva e curada, e assim ela fez a cicatriz em seu olho direito. Anakin novamente a derrotou, mas ela não havia morrido ainda. Redenção O General Kenobi foi ao mundo de Boz Pity e lá descobriu, no centro médico, o corpo de Asajj, que havia sido consertado com partes mecânicas, pelos Separatistas. Lá estava, também, o General Grievous. Asajj atacou Obi-Wan, e ele, percebendo que havia bondade nela, chamou-a para deixar os Separatistas e unir-se à República. Ela disse que era fiel ao Conde Dookan e jamais o trairia. Dookan derrotou, desonestamente, Mace Windu num duelo e mandou que os droides procurassem Ventress e Grievous para que eles fossem embora. Grievous foi achado e levado à nave de Dookan. Ventress estava duelando com Obi-Wan, então não havia tempo para esperá-la. Dookan, então, ordenou que seu dróides a matassem, pois ela estava quase cercada pelos Jedi. Ventress foi muito machucada e Kenobi tentou ajudá-la. Ela pegou um pedaço de metal e tentou matá-lo, mas Anakin percebeu a tempo de atacá-la e salvar seu mestre. Ventress percebeu que estava errada e avisou a Obi-Wan para ter cuidado com Dookan. Achando que ela estava morta, ela foi levada à Coruscant, para ter um funeral digno. Dentro da nave médica, ela usou a Força para se curar parcialmente, dominou os pilotos e mandou-os mudar o curso da nave para irem ao mais longe possível da guerra. Não se sabe aonde ela foi e ela desapareceu desde então. Behind the scenes *Grey DeLisle providenciou a voz de Asajj Ventress em Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas. Aparições *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' **Capítulo 6 **Capítulo 7 **Capítulo 11 **Capítulo 17 **Capítulo 18 **Capítulo 19 *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' - Ventress Issues New Jedi Bounties *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Rogues Gallery'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (novela)|Novelização de Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (Conteúdo do X-Box Live) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fontes *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 116'' * }} *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes Links externos * }} * }} de:Asajj Ventress en:Asajj Ventress es:Asajj Ventress fr:Asajj Ventress it:Asajj Ventress ja:アサージ・ヴェントレス hu:Asajj Ventress nl:Asajj Ventress pl:Asajj Ventress ru:Асажж Вентресс fi:Asajj Ventress sv:Asajj Ventress Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj